Her last breath
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: A the title serjests. i am not going to tell who dies but leave it to you to guess. my first fanfic


**As this is my first fanfic can you please comment on it and tell me if I should give up now or continue being a writer. This is only a one shot! Unless I get enough reviews/I get bored and decide to continue! It might be a bit too long?**

It was a normal battle yet it would change their lives dramatically.

As usual queen Dove battling rode on the kundung that soared above her fighters giving her hope. As well as that the height gave her another advantage. She could see the enemy and order her fighters where to go to give them a better chance of winning.

Lady Alianne crow of pirates swoop was on a tower rallying dove's information to those who needed it most.

Her husband Nawat crow was leading a group of fighters to the enemy with one thing going through his head. The words he always sad to Aly before a battle. "If I die I want to die with the taste of you on my lips.

Soon the fighting had escalated to more than was expected but dove's supporters remained strong. A group of 5 people all of a sudden branched off to the side of the fighting. Nawat saw them but he was occupied and could not chasse them. The 5 people raced up the stairs of the tower and opened the door. A second too late Aly turned around. Soon they were in a fully fledged flight. **(Excuse the pun)**

Aly had been focusing all her attention on one and another punched her hard in the ribs. As soon as Aly heard cracks she knew she was in trouble. She had nowhere to go. Taking 2 steps back Aly rolled her ankle. Using the impressive curses both her parents had taught her she made her opponents laugh. Reaching in a man grabbed her wrist and twisted it to through her off balance. While this was happening another man cut deeply down the length of her arm. By this time Aly had regained her balance again. She quickly counted the men. There were only 4. Where did the 5th one go?

Slowly the 4 men approached her. Suddenly a hand reached across her neck producing a knife. Aly gasped as her hot blood ran down her neck. It was poorly done but it did the job. Aly stumbled of the edge of the tower and fell. Nawat saw a flash of colour at the corner of his eyes falling from the tower. He ran towards it and caught Aly just before she hit the ground. He then saw her arm. "I can help myself!" Aly protested tiredly to an ignoring Nawat while he bandaged her arm. After that he made her stay where she was but only fighting the people off when they got to close.

The fighting died down 2 hours later. As soon as this happened Aly got up and walked to Dove. Already with dove were Uslaim, Chenol and Victorie. A healer was already tending to Uslaim having finished Chenol and Victorie. All were talking to dove. At the sound of 2 footsteps approaching everyone fell silent. Then they all stared at Aly. She looked as if she had been dragged through a hedge. Aly had blood dripping off her right fingers where her arm had been cut. She was limping from her broken ankle and she was pale from loss of blood.

Aly simply smiled and said that she had picked a fight with some bully. Uslaim insisted that he was fine to the healer so that she could go and tend to Aly. All the healer could do was rewrapping her arm to put in a sling and bandage her ankle. By then Aly was dizzy so she let Nawat lead her inside. She then cleaned up and fell into bed already asleep.

Nawat returned to dove to help clean up but it was obvious in his eyes that he was somewhere else. Finally after pulling him from an incoming horse for the third time dove said that he could watch over Aly. Thanking her Nawat considered his chooses. It was a good hour riding a horse to the capital or he could fly. Picking to fly Nawat turned into a deserted ally way. Stripping his clothes Nawat turned into a crow. He picked his clothes up in his beak he took off for the capital. When he arrived there he changed back and raced to Aly's room. Upon seeing her asleep he sat in a chair and fell stayed by Aly's side all night.

The next morning dove, Chenol, Uslaim and Victorie came to Aly's room to see how she was. They found Nawat sitting on her bed watching her. They found Aly on the bed looking like a person having her first proper sleep in years. Dove finally understood how hectic Aly's life got during the preparation time before the war and she was grateful for having her. Aly woke up just before lunch. Nawat lifted Aly up so that she could sit. Aly then opened her mouth to pose a question and immedently got presented with a plate of food. "How did you know?" Aly asked. "The healer said that with the loss of blood and missing out on the meals you would be hungry." Aly told Nawat to go join the meeting that usually ran at that time of day. She assured Nawat that she was only going to be 5 - 10 mins as she was getting changed. When Aly was looking for spy spells she found one that showed the creator anything that happened in the room. It was probably put in there when they found her hurt and to make sure that she was ok. Smiling Aly looked at it. "Ysaul, I promise I am fine. Now please let me have some dignity and turn this one any other spells off." after a decent pause that one and 6 others turned off. "Thank you."

Aly slipped out of her blood stained sarong and decided to wear a full sleeved lurin lady style dress which was purple like her mother's eyes. Aly felt her ribs. No, they had not found those yet which was good. Another good thing was that none of the bones had gone through the skin. Taking a bandage she wrapped her ribs up. Then she took a mirror and looked at her neck. Aly took a thin bandage and wrapped her neck up before putting her darkling on top so you could not see it. She rewrapped her arm so that it covered her wrist as well upon discovering that it was broken. placing her arm in a sling she put on her dress wincing as it went passed her ribs before looking in a mirror. Thinking on how to explain her slow movements to the others she decided to tell them that she had **a **broken rib. In truth she had 5 on one side and 2 on the other equalling up to 7. Walking down the corridor Aly looked the perfect image of a well bread lady not a spy master or a woman that could have had her knife to your throat before she knew who you were.

When she got there she opened the door. Immedently everyone's eyes went to her. Dove just stared. "What?" said Aly while thinking if anyone had ever seen her like this before? Nawat yes everyone else no. just to be annoying Aly swept into the room elegantly take a seat next to Nawat. She could feel dove's eyes jealous upon her back. Aly could not help it she winced as she sat down and looked up the see the worried eyes of Nawat. "While I was getting dressed I found a broken rib." "Maybe this isn't the best thing." Nawat said clearly worried for Aly's health. "I bandaged it up. I know how to do it. I had to learn anyway. I had to always have to do it for mother, the klutz." Aly responded. Although that did not reassure Nawat, which was obvious from his face, he merely just nodded. The next 2 days passed without any eventful things happening. That was mainly because no one would let Aly go outside because she mentioned that she had a broken rib.

The third day was that saddest that would ever happen to everyone's life.

Everyone was discussing how the revolution had been planed all those years ago when Aly looked up from her silence and said, "thank you for my life. Never forget me good bye." and collapsed. Uslaim ran to get a healer as soon as her could while Nawat was lowering Aly from the position where he had court her from her faint. In 2 minutes Uslaim returned with a healer. "I am so very sorry. there is nothing I can do." at that moment a ghost of Aly rose out of her body not wearing that sari that she was at the moment of her death but a magnificent ball gown that was half lurin half rake. It was the most splendid thing on her. At that moment when time stood still for him Nawat remembered why he fell in love with this magnificent woman.

The ghost Aly turned to the spectators and curtsied then turned to the black god and did the same. "I'm ready." was all she said to him. Acting upon instant Nawat rushed over and held on to her desperately, not wanting her to go. Aly smiled and gently detached his arm and started walking to the black god. Just as she reached him Aly turned around. "I can not thank you enough for making my life so enjoyable. You gave me every thing I had ever wanted. I am only sorry that it had to end so tell my spies that if they grow fat and lazy when I am gone I will personally come up from the grave to get them to start working again. And I will not take too lightly to having my rest disturbed. Tell everyone I said goodbye."

That brought some strangled laughs from most of the people there. Then Aly's ghost smiled and vanished. Dove fled to her rooms to go and morn in peace. Uslaim knelt at Aly's body to pay his own silent respects. Chenol placed her best knifes at Aly's feet. Victorie and the other spies who had known Aly personally went into the pavilion to celebrate her life. Nawat walked unbelievably into Aly's old work had not been in here since the beginning of the war he realised. Aly's desk had been magically enlarged until it went from one wall to another. On it were a box titled to all the people Aly knew. Around the edges of her room were lots of stacks of papers.

Each had a label for whoever would fill certain jobs after she died. Each stack had papers which had information which would be needed by the person who would have that job. Nawat opened his box to find a letter on top of shredded paper hiding something. When Nawat was half way through his letter dove and the others came in. seeing the boxes they picked up their own and read the letters they had found in them. Everyone was silent until dove broke it. "I never realised." she explained when she saw the others puzzled looks at her. "I mean, I knew that I was a close friend but I did not know that I was like a sister to her. I never knew." dove kept on repeating that slowly fading into silence. Next it was Uslaim turn to speak. He whistled. "What?" Uslaim got asked almost immedently. "Oh, she says here all her injuries. You know how she said that she had a cut down her arm, a broken ankle and a broken rib. Well she says here that she did not explain her injuries to their full extent. She also had another 6 broken ribs, a cut to her neck, and a broken wrist. I don't know how she kept it all hidden." "She knew that she would die after that battle, she had her future told." chenol explained saying her part,

Nawat told them that he had to tell her parents and ran out of the room not being able to beer it anymore. He changed into a crow and placed his clothes in a special bag made for him when he turned into a he was ready he flew off. For the next 3 days he was joined by over 100 crows in flying to Aly's parents while dove and everyone else wore black. At the end of the 3rd day people in pirate swoop reported seeing over 100 black crows swoop over the land. Nawat and his crows said goodbye until he would be going back and swiftly parted. Once he was in a side ally Nawat changed into a man and got dressed. He then ran until he reached the edge of Aly's old home. Nawat told the grad that he had to talk to the man of whispers. He could not say his name because he was so much like Aly and it made him even sadder to do so. After a few minutes and a couple of heated arguments with many people of power, Alan, Aly's twin rode up fast. "Nawat I expected to see you here. I can feel when Aly's hurt. Yes, I know the sad news." and he pushed past the grads motioning for Nawat to follow. This time the guard just said sorry. At the sound of a galloping horse, George, who had been talking to Alanna, pushed past her and raced down the stairs? Cursing Alanna followed. Upon seeing both Alan and Nawat both looking sad Aly's parents knew that something was wrong with her. Alan knowing how to deal with his mother asked her if she would like to sit down. Using colourful language that Nawat had only heard one person use before and that was Aly use, Alanna said no. ignoring her George said "so, why do we have Alan and Nawat here? I am hardly guessing it is going to be good news." "It's Aly she's....."Started Alan. He looked at Nawat and nodded to him. "dead." they concluded together. Alanna walked off and Alan ran up to her and tried to comfort her to no success.

"These were found on her desk." said Nawat giving George the boxes that had the labels ma and ad on them. Curious George tried to open the box that was labelled ma. He could not.

"Aly had a sign above the boxes that said the boxes would only open to their owners touch." Nawat explained.  
"Do you want to stay here for awhile Nawat."?  
"No, I have to comfort dove."  
"Ok"

6 days after Nawat had left his home land he returned there again. On the 20th day of Aly's death she was buried next to the front steps, as was the inner due to her. The day rained and forced everyone but nawat inside. Finding that Nawat had not come inside with them dove went to the door way and yelled at him. "Nawat get inside you will catch your death of cold out there." his only reply was "good." "That was an order, Nawat!" dove shouted back. Sighing he went inside. .dove seeing everyone so gloomy tried to cheer them up. "Come on," she exclaimed loudly. "We are meant to be celebrating lays life not morning her death. Let's discuss her particular habits. Any one up for first?" to dove and everyone else's surprise Uslaim put his hand up with a tiny hint of a smile that was


End file.
